


sunday morning, rain is falling

by jeonginssweetheart



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mutation, Post-Apocalypse, Rain, i dont fucking know what this is dont ask, if its exposed to even a small amount of rain water, it will begin to slowly mutate, that will slowly mutate the body once the body is exposed to it, the more rain its exposed to, the quicker it happens, theres a virus in the rain, to like clarify what the fuck is happening:, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 03:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16673473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonginssweetheart/pseuds/jeonginssweetheart
Summary: the rain mutated anyone foolish enough to touch it, but chan wasn't foolish





	sunday morning, rain is falling

**Author's Note:**

> i found this in my drafts without much context but k  
> ima publish it cuz i kinda like it  
> i think its loosely inspired by the netflix show "the rain" which i'm yet to watch but i saw the trailer a while ago and i think thats what inspired me to write it but k thanks for reading ily its a mess

chan stepped out onto the back porch of the house he shared with his friends. he was met with the sound of ugly bird squawks, the smell of overly bloomed flowers and a cold, but not freezing early fall breeze. 

he was also met with the familiar sight of dark clouds filling the sky, only just letting in the blue to purple to pink to orange to yellow sunset that peaked slightly over the trees, and the majorly overgrown everything, from grass to weeds to flowers to plants. 

he could tell it was going to rain again, but maybe not for another hour. for now, he had an hour of early morning bliss where nothing would be trying to attack them, and where they could simply relax and enjoy the normal things in life.

sitting down in a chair which was underneath the overhanging the eight of them worked together to put up a few weeks ago, he yawned and stretched. he hated everything about his situation. he fucking hated how he was barely able to get outside because no matter what season it was supposed to be, it still rained for hours almost daily. 

there was something in the rain.

something horrible that would mutate anything that touched it into ugly monsters that attacked anything that moved. for the group of eight that inhabited the house, they had already lost multiple people to the rain. family, friends, pets, colleagues and classmates and just about everyone they had passed on the streets back when everything was normal and fine.

chan didn’t want to think about it.

hearing the slide of the back door, he turned his head and was met with the familiar freckled face of one of the boys he lived with, felix.

felix let a small smile stretch on his chapped lips as he stepped out and took a seat on one of the chairs opposite of chan.

“what are you doing awake, hyung?” felix’s deep voice was soft, and quiet. dark black eye bags and fading freckles decorating his once flawless skin, which now looked dry and sore.

everyone looked similar to that now though.

“i just woke up early. about half an hour ago,” he muttered, watching felix nod his head and hum slightly in response. 

“it’s going to rain soon,” felix looked u at the clouds, trying to make small talk. to be honest, everyone was quiet around the oldest member of their small pact of eight. when he first joined them, he spoke nothing of his past- or much in general.

“i know,” chan replied, a million familiar thoughts running through his head, which happened every time it rained. without realising, he began to cry, and felix looked confused.

“hyung?” he asked, reaching out to put a hand on chan’s shoulder, “what’s wrong?”

“it’s my fault,” he mumbled, “i wanted to go out one last time and he got caught in the storm.”

chan began to quickly mumble under his breath, and felix couldn’t hear much, except “he killed himself because he knew it was only time before he mutated.” 

in cue with that, it started to rain. due to being undercover, the boys were untouched.  
“what do you mean hyung?” felix asked again, trying to keep his tone gentle in order to get answers.

“woojin,” the older boy said, “it’s my fault that he’s dead. he wanted to protect me and said nothing about it. i found him,” he paused, “dead. he hung himself and left a note.”

“oh,” was all felix could say, “i’m so sor-” felix couldn’t finish his sentence before chan stood up, and without another word, walked out into the rain.

water droplets clung to his skin and slowly slid down, wetting his hair in thick, uncut strands and making his clothes sag. felix could only watch- chan was already starting to mutate from the intense contact with water.

felix ran inside, screaming for help as chan stared up at the sky. he felt himself slipping, no longer him, but the last thoughts to play on his mind was simply, “who will have the honours of killing me once i change?”


End file.
